Restless
by Jumping out of aeroplaneees
Summary: ONE SHOT: He tossed and turned, trying to fall asleep. Even with Ally right next to him, she was still so far. [Takes place after Road Trips & Reunions]


The past few weeks have treated Austin very well, but he still had that feeling in his gut that Ally would change her mind and leave. He wanted her to stay. His performances were better when she was around. He knew that she needed him as much as he needed her.

Austin lay in his bunk, tossing and turning. She was right next to him probably sound asleep. He couldn't sleep with her right next to him. He wanted to feel her body against his. The way her hand fits perfectly into his and the way she smelled like warm vanilla sugar killed him. He just wanted her curled up next to him. She was so close to him, yet so, so far. He knew she felt the same way. If she didn't, she probably would have gone through hell to see him. If they felt the same way about each other, why hasn't either of them pursued it? Truth is, they were terrified. They tried dating once, but that turned out to be a disaster. We're they ready to start again?

He rolled out of his bunk and checked if Trish and Dez were sound asleep. After checking, he walked into the lounge area and opened up Dez' laptop. He clicked on the folder titled "Austin & Ally." Inside, there were hundreds of pictures and videos of just them. He clicked on the video when he first performed at the mall in Miami, then, a video of him from just a week before Ally came. His performance was not as strong. He was watching his facial expressions as he performed on stage. They were not like the Miami video at all. He looked miserable and lonely without her.

"Austin?" Dez said groggily.

"Hey."

"What are you doing up?"

"I can't sleep," he sighed."

Dez sat down next to Austin and yawned. "It's three in the morning. Why can't you sleep?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just overwhelmed that Ally is finally here."

"Then you should be sleeping better."

"I really don't know Dez. She just seems so…far."

"Why?"

Austin groaned in frustration. "Like what you said earlier, you were hoping that she'd leap into my arms and be happily ever after."

"And she didn't?"

"No, after the show, she asked me to help her write a song. I feel like she is more in this for the songs than to be with me. Is that weird to think?"

"Yes. You're in love with her, Austin. I think you're overthinking this."

"I guess."

"I'm going back to sleep. Can you please try to sleep because you're a major pain when you're tired."

"Will do," Austin sighed and got up to go back to the bunks.

He laid there in dead silence, trying to go to sleep. He kept thinking about what was going to happen next between them.

Austin sighed and swiped his phone open. It would be another day pulling an all nighter. Luckily for him, he had a few days off to relax and recuperate from such a hectic schedule.

"Austin," he heard Ally faintly say his name. His head shot up and opened his curtain.

"Ally?" he faked a yawn. "What are you doing up? It's four in the morning."

"I can't sleep. Can you talk?" she mumbled.

"Yeah, let's talk in the lounge area so we don't wake up Trish or Dez."

Austin yawned and stretched. "What did you want to talk about, Als?"

"I heard you and Dez talking. I just wanted to clarify a few things." Austin gulped and mentally cursed at himself for saying what he did.

"Listen, Als-" He started to speak, but she cut him off.

"Listen, Austin. I know we have feelings for each other. I'm not stupid. I know you like me as much as I like you, but I never want you to feel like I'm far from you. I'm right here next to you even if I'm hundreds of miles away. Those weeks I was away from you were the worst weeks of my life, but I had to realize that you were still right next to me. You may not have been physically next to me, but you were emotionally," she managed to smile. Austin kept replaying what she said through his head. There were times when he thought he had lost her completely, but even when he did think that, she always came back to him. Tonight was one of those nights.

"I know dating turned out to be a disaster, but Ally, you make my heart beat a mile a minute and I know we can get through anything. We went through hell to see each other earlier today. If we can do that, we can conquer anything."

Ally was speechless. She didn't know how to respond to him. She didn't need to though. Their eyes were doing the talking for them.

Austin cupped the side of her face and brought it closer to his. Their foreheads were pressed together and their lips were dangerously close.

"I don't just like you, Ally. I think I'm in love with you," Austin whispered. He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips and smiled. Ally's heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Aw, Austin, I think I love you too," Ally smiled.

"Come on, let's go to bed," Austin grinned and grabbed her hand. He led her into his bunk and pulled the curtains shut. He draped the blanket over both of them and wrapped his arms around her.

"Goodnight, Ally," he whispered.

"Goodnight, Austin."

There would be no more restless nights for Austin. He was finally able to sleep peacefully and calmly.


End file.
